Let's see if you can top me!
by Blackrove
Summary: Xanxus is under a horny spell that makes him want to bottom, Yamamoto is horny and has a score to settle. Maybe it isn't a bad thing that Squalo isn't here. See Yamamoto in a new light, a sexy new light.


Here is the next adventure. I did the whole sex scene while listening to Horns, the nightcore version. Hope you like it and hope you leave me your impressions. Enjoy!

Let's see if you can tell reality from dream

Yamamoto walked down the hallways of Varia mansion; it had only been a few weeks since Tsuna made him Varia liaison to the Vongola famiglia. It had been a fun few weeks as he and his lover had more time and intimacy to have passionate dates. Even if Xanxus was a jerk and jumping into their fun, even if Belphegor kept filming the sex (and subsequently, avoiding the rain guardian like the plague), Yamamoto had been in heaven. He currently was walking down the hallways, trying to find his little shark for a romantic and on-the-spot date in town; he had a romantic urge at the moment.

As he walked pass Xanxus's room (looking to see if Squalo was busy with paperwork), Yamamoto heard something he never thought possible. Had Xanxus really begged Squalo to… screw him? Xanxus wanted to bottom? Since when? He sure didn't seem like the type!

Yet, what happened between Xanxus and Squalo was their own business and if Xanxus felt comfortable enough to bottom to his lieutenant, then this was their moment. Yamamoto hated when people spoke of his own private time with Squalo; so, he would never speak of this to anyone. This was a private moment shared between two lovers and even if Yamamoto only appreciated Xanxus's presence when they were having a threesome, he knew that he couldn't use this agaisnt him.

The Japanese man was about to turn around when he heard something completely out of place. A laught; a familiar laught. One that had no place here; no place in the room; not even in Vendicare… Again it rang through the room and through the crack of the door…

"Kufufufu… My! My! My! How naughty of you, Xanxus!" Rang Mukuro Dokuro's mocking voice.

Yamamoto's blood ran cold in his veins; this was something out of a nightmare. Mukuro was using his illusions to trap Xanxus into a compromising and embarassing situation. Xanxus was probably making a fool of himself, thinking that he was sharing a moment with someone he trusted. This was horrible! That illusionist bastard really was sick and cruel!

However, he simply couldn't just burst into the room like that; Xanxus would go crazy. He would be humilliated and he would never trust anyone ever again; Squalo would suffer the most of this. And seeing that the humiliation was done by a Vongola guardian, Xanxus could very well declare war on Tsuna and him. This was bad! Really fucking bad! He had to find a way to stop this without Xanxus knowing.

"Please… Squalo… Stop teasing me… I need you!" Moaned and whined Xanxus, desperate.

This was the last straw! Yamamoto slipped into the room and saw one of the most erotic vision in his life. Xanxus, completely naked, was sprawled all over his bed; sweat glimering agaisnt the light of the fire, his muscles tensed and his body flushed from the pleasure and the pressure. It was breath taking and the swordsman could feel himself drool at the sight.

Yamamoto shook his head to clear his thoughts and walked silently towards Mukuro; trying his best to ignore Xanxus's moans and pants. He gently tapped on the illusionist's shoulder; making him nearly jump out of his skin and lose control of his illusions. He was enjoying this a bit too much in Yamamoto's opinion. Mukuro smiled cruelly as he started to let his illusions down; knowing what would happen if Xanxus would find them in his room in such a position. He was clearly daring his fellow guardian to try and stop him at the risk of causing a war.

This infuriated the swordsman even more; he too could be a bastard if he wanted to. He took out his phone took a picture of Mukuro outside of the house he was usually supposed to stay in. It was a compromise Tsuna strucked with Vendicare to keep his guardian on hand if needed on the promise he would be staying on a property where Hibari could look after him like a prison guard. Mukuro had escape a few days and the cloud guardian was roaming the country and the continent searching for his prisoner. To find him here would mean he would be back in his crummy and delaborated prison that was the old mansion.

Mukuro frowned and stared heavily at the swordsman; not sure if he really had the gust to go through his threat. A staring contest began between the two men; neither willing to back down. However, Yamamoto (no doubt, tired and impatient) pressed dial on his phone and Mukuro panicked. No way was he going back to that hell hole with the skylark! He had Xanxus pass out and took his belongings and left so quickly, Yamamoto bearly saw him leave.

Xanxus was peacefully sleeping on his bed and the threat was gone; the dark cloud of war flew away. Yamamoto could finally breath easier… That is until he heard Xanxus moan loudly (and sensually) his name. Yamamoto spunned around to see the gunman holding himself on his elbow and undressing him with his eyes. This was not good! Really not good!

"So… Are you gonna stay there and look at me like a deer in headlights? Or are you gonna screw me into the matress, Yamamoto?" Asked a very awake and horny Xanxus.

Yamamoto was now freaking out. Mukuro had played with Xanxus mind to make him want to be taken by Yamamoto. This could not be what the gunman really wanted, right? Xanxus wasn't that kind of man. He wasn't in his right mind, he was brainwashed… and so damn gorgeous. Yamamoto could feel his pants tighten and his mouth go dry as a desert.

"I know you want to. I can see how thight your pants are getting! What's the matter?" Asked the gunman with a curious look.

Xanxus's mind was still clouded by Mukuro's illusions; he believed Yamamoto to be Squalo. Shit! The deal was for Mukuro to leave the room and stop the camera; not to lift up the illusion from Xanxus's mind. The gunman was not in his right mind. As much as he wanted to fuck the man into oblivion; nothing would happen between them. It would be rape! It would a discusting thing to do; even if he didn't like the man.

"No, I won't. Xanxus, you are not in your normal state! Besides, I have… hum… hum…" hesitated Yamamoto, not sure of what kind of answer he could give.

"Oh, please! You got nothing to do! And I thought you were gonna make me pay for fucking you, last time! Come on. Don't you want your revenge… _boy_?

Damn it! This was getting harder by the minute! What the hell was he supposed to say? What could he say to avoid having sex with Xanxus without insulting him and hurting him. Yamamoto growled in frustration and told the gunman to wait for a while, he needed to get something first and then he'd fuck him into the matress… Yamamoto left the room and made sure that the door was closed; he, then ran like a madman to find Squalo and… Tell him to have sex with his rival… Oh! That really pained his ego! Yet, he could not find a better solution to his problem. He ran through the mansion, but could not find Squalo anywhere. When he cross road with Lussuria, the flamboyant punk told him that the shark was on a last minute back-up mission for Levi and Fran.

"You… you… you got to b-be kinding me..! S-squalo isn't h-here? Oh dear!" Whimpered the swordsman before making his way to Xanxus's room.

"By the way, why was Mukuro laughing his ass off in the courtyard? I thought he was under house-arrest near Florence." Asked Lussuria, confused. "He kept looking at some Ipad and talking on the phone."

Yamamoto froze and his mind froze and time froze. Mukuro was still filming! He was probably in cahoost with Belphegor as to record their intimate moment for… For… Why the hell were they filming, anyway? However, the baseball enthousiast had more pressing matters to attend to; mainly, a horny and confused Xanxus who was waiting for him in his room. And Squalo wasn't here to take his place! Once the gunman snapped out of it, he would be more likely accept Squalo fucking him, than his rival.

He would have to break the man's heart and find a way to lift the spell from him. He would have to invent a story where Mukuro wasn't involved in and blame some poor soul for the crime. Xanxus would be furious and would try to get revenge; Squalo would be heart-broken when Xanxus wouldn't be able to overcome the whole incident and refuse to be with him anymore… Granted, Yamamoto had the selfish wish that Squalo would choose him over Xanxus, but this wasn't how he wanted to win his lover's heart.

Damn! This was hard!

Before he knew it, he was in front of Xanxus's room; he would have to enter and break the bad news to the gunman. He wasn't sure what to tell him, but he would have to be honest and tell him the truth. This was the right thing to do.

The Japanese swordsman entered the room and was pushed against the door and warm and full lips crash agaisnt his. His nose was filled with the beautiful smell of Xanxus's expensive colone and sex. Arms wrapped themselves around his neck and hands slid into his hair, Yamamoto finally realised that Xanxus was kissing him… And did he ever kiss well! He knew exactly what to do and how to coax Yamamoto into answering.

Finally, the swordsman threw his morals out through the windows and began kissing his rival back like his life depended on it. He wrapped his arms around Xanxus's naked form and pulled him agaisnt his own over-heating body. He grinned when he felt his partner's erection against his own; rubbing against him with despair.

"Get on your knees and suck like the good little whore that you are." Said Yamamoto before unzipping his pants; for some reason, he really wanted to talk dirty to him.

And so, Xanxus fell onto his knees and suck the harden member before him like a lollipop; he played his tongue agaisnt the veine under the sex. He played with the slit with the tip of his toungue and sucked the head of his partner's cock. A shiver ran down Yamamoto's spine as his «little whore» sucked and moaned around him.

For the first time, he actually hoped that Belphegor was recording his intimate moments. If Xanxus ever was a pain to him, he could always lord this over him and make him back off. What? Don't hate the player, hate the game! This was the life of a mafiosi. Blackmail was part of it and you had to use the same tactics as your ennemies to survive… Or so Yamamoto tried to rationalize as his guilt was poping its ugly head again.

Xanxus sensed that his partner wasn't paying attention to his work, so he started to use his teeth along the lengh of the cock in his mouth. Yamamoto's breath hitched when he felt the teeth, his member losing practically all its life. He got the message and cleared his mind from all thoughts and concentrated on the sensations of Xanxus's toungue.

Letting the sensations take over, Yamamoto slid one of his hands into Xanxus's soft hair. His legs started to lose their strengh as Xanxus started to play with his testicals and suck on the vein under his cock. No wonder Squalo fell so easily for the italian mobster, he knew how to suck.

"My… You're quite talented at this! Aside from Squalo, did you have any training?" Asked Yamamoto with a hint of mockery in his voice.

"Reborn showed me." Was all Xanxus said before returning to sucking.

The japanese man did not expected this at all. He knew Reborn was bisexual and he liked having younger lovers, but… Xanxus? Really? Well this was interesting!

"Stop. I don't want to cum in that hole. Get up, lay down on the bed and show me your ass. I'll show you how you fuck someone into making them your bitch." Purred Yamamoto with a deep and suave voice from lust.

Xanxus made his way to the bed and raised his ass in the air, awaiting the promised pounding by his rival. Once more, Yamamoto couldn't believe just how out of caracther this all was for the italian gunman, but the call of his perfect bottom was too hard for the japanese man to bother with this. He was finally going to have his revenge for all the crap Xanxus had pulled on him. Stealing Squalo from him, jumping in their alone time and fucking him like some kind of cheap whore.

Yamamoto made sure to take his time to get the lube, to coat his fingers, to make his way back to Xanxus's bahind and then, took his sweet time to imprint the image of a bottoming, ass raised, sweaty and submissive Xanxus, almost begging to be fucked into his expensice mattress. Yet, something was missing… If Xanxus screamed too loud, people would find out and this would cause much troubles. So Yamamoto decided to have some songs played…

Xanxus had the best soundtracks and speakers in the world, so Yamamoto took some loud songs and pound the gunman to the first song. One of Xanxus's favorite: Rolling in the deep. As the first notes started blarring through the speakers, Yamamoto knew Xanxus would never forget this night and this song will always bring back the memory.

"Beg for it! I want to hear you beg for it!" teased Yamamoto as he slapped Xanxus's ass cheek, drawing a moan and whine out of his partner.

"Han… I… Please… Please…" started Xanxus, on the verge of screaming.

"I'm sure you can do better than this, baby boy…" mocked the japanese man as he circled Xanxus's hole teasingly.

"Please, just fuck me! Make me your whore! Please, Yamamoto-sama!" cried Xanxus, his patience running out.

Yamamoto stood still, trying his hardest not to simply cum all over the place before anything had happened. He really prayed for Belphegor to be recording this and giving him the tape. He would keep it for those days where Xanxus pissed him off in the future. Because, he would make his life miserable after pushing him so far…

Hearing Xanxus whinning in desperation, Yamamoto inserted two fingers at once; making his partner inhale and moan at the same time from the sharp pain and overwhelming pleasure this was causing body was on fire and he needed more. Yamamoto moved painfully slow and kept missing the gunman's prostate; drawing more whine and curses out of that pretty little mouth of his partner. The japanese streched his partner and inserted a third and forth finger as Xanxus started to fuck himself on them. A show Yamamoto would never forget and made him precum like a fountain.

Just as Xanxus was about to reach completion from the fingers stabbing his overly sensitive prostate, Yamamoto pulled his fingers out and listlen to the new song that came on: Horns. Yamamoto could honestly say that he did have horns and he was loving it. Especially, when Xanxus looked at him like he was crazy for denying him his orgasm. To this, the japanese man smirk devilishly and began to strip slowly under the very attentive gaze of a horny and excited Xanxus.

Yamamoto took his shirt off and threw it at Xanxus's face, pulled off his pants and let his partner take in the sight of the engorged sex that would soon be screwing him into an maelstrom of pleasure. Sensually, Yamamoto walked to his partener, pushed him on his stomach and climbed on him; never stopping to smirk like a cat that caught its prey and licking his lips in pleasure.

He roughly pushed Xanxus's legs apart and raised his hips and slammed into his awaiting partner who cried in pleasure and came hard onto the sheets.

"Already, baby boy? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You'll have to train on your endurance." Purred Yamamoto into a trembling and moaning Xanxus's ear.

Without waiting for his lover to regain his composure, Yamamoto started to pounded roughly and powerfully into the man below him. The rhythm was slow but deep, pulling moans,cries and pleas for more from the leader of the Varia. Xanxus grabbed the sheets beneath him to keep his sanity intact and from cumming too soon. Yet, Yamamoto would have none of this! He would blow the man's mind, regardless how he felt about it.

He pulled back to Xanxus to be standing on his knees and his back against his own chest. Xanxus grabbed Yamamoto's arm that was circling his waist with one hand and the other made its way into the japanese man's hair. Yamamoto began to fuck his partner a bit faster but just as sensually and deep as before, all the while nibbing on Xanxus's sweet spot on his neck.

Xanxus was in heaven. His body was burning up, was touched, was treated roughly and sensually at the same time and his hole... Let's just say that if he had known that the Vongola brat was so good at fucking earlier, he would have let him have his wicked ways with his ass before today. He sighed, moaned and cries softly as his partner was becoming more brutal and his rhythm was increasing.

"Ah… Han… More… Yes! There! OH MY GOD! What the fuck are you doing?" asked a confused Xanxus as Yamamoto began vibrate inside of him.

"A little gift from Shoichi. I wanted to try it on Squalo, but I like what it does to you. A vibrating cock-ring! Don't deny it, baby boy. You love it! Just look at the whinning mess its turning you into." Said as he pushed Xanxus on all four and grabbed on his hips to fuck him sensessly like the beast in heat he was turning into.

At this point, Xanxus couldn't say a thing, couldn't think, couldn't see anything else but the pleasure he was currently receiving. It was almost too much, he was going to cum soon. He could already feel the pulling in his guts. He needed it, he needed soon and that bastard of Yamamoto knew it, but refused to give the last push for Xanxus to orgasm.

However, as pleasurable this was, Yamamoto was close too and he wanted to cum in a tired and exhausted Xanxus. Somehow, the idea of cumming inside Xanxus as he comes down from his own high was a truly orgasmic idea. So raising his hand, Yamamoto smirked like a devil and slapped Xanxus's ass; bringing him over the edge.

A tsunami like wave of pleasure over-powered Xanxus as he experienced one of the most powerful orgasm of his life. His body trembled and he let out the most lustful moan he ever produced, before feeling Yamamoto cum deep and hard against his overly stimulated prostate, bringing him once more over the edge. Not as powerful as the first one, but still pretty strong, Xanxus moaned like a kitten.

As the two men seperated themselves and tried to catch their breaths, Yamamoto wrapped his arm around his new lover's waist and pulled him closer before kissing him. Xanxus responded and slowly his erection came back to life, which brought Yamamoto's back. This time, however, Yamamoto place the cock ring on his lover and said he wanted to see if it really was as good as Xanxus made it look or was the gunman just exagerating. The two men started a new round as Rolling in the deep started once more.

 _In Belphegor's room…_

"Oh. My. God!" was all the Ripper Prince could say as he was covered in Mukuro's and his owns emen, watching the video before him.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Purred Mukuro who was ready for another round.

"We will make so much money off this video…" started Belphegor and he mounted onto his lover's cock and rolled his hips.

"I better get a cut out of this! Voi! These are my men and it,s bas enough I never got anything from the videos you made of me and my men together, I better get something from this!" cried Squalo as he entered the room with a frown on his face.

The two men stopped what they were doing and looked up to see a very horny Squalo; they watched him as he made his way to the computer and download the copy onto the web site and another onto his own USB key. As he was leaving, Belphegor asked since when had the shark known.

"Found the cameras when you flooded my room. Have been downloading the videos since then." Answered the shark with a smile before leaving the room and let the two lovers completely shell shocked.

Squalo made his way to his room and watch the live feed of his two men screwing each other's brains out. They both made good uke when properly stimulated. Squalo wondered if he could one day fuck them both and make them HIS bitches… Now that was an idea worth investiguating.


End file.
